


be gay, save lives

by eliottsevak



Series: Buddie-Verse [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: Buck and Eddie are fuckbuddies, until they aren't.





	1. Chapter 1

Buck arched his back of the bed, moaning loudly, hands gripping the sheets and the man above him swirled his tongue on the head of his cock. 

His hands fisted the sheets and his hips bucked up into the man's mouth, what was his name? Edgar, Edwin, Eddie? Eddie. 

Eddie was currently on his knees, sucking his dick on the edge of the bed, shirt off and stripped down to his boxers. Buck sighed, this was good, so good. 

While Buck loved and preferred women to men sometimes Buck craved to have beard burn on his thighs and ass for days, not be able to sit properly for a couple of days and have His lips bright red and his chest covered in hickies, hence Eddie. 

He and Eddie had hooked up one other time where Eddie had given him the best and only rim job of Buck's life. Now they had an unspoken agreement to be there when the other needed a release. 

They don't talk about their lives or their feelings, emotions or anything that would remotely make them feel like a couple. 

They would just fuck each other until the sun came up. Or until Buck passed out from way to many mind-blowing Orgasms. 

Either way, it was a pretty good deal, until it wasn't. 

···

"Now that's a man" Chimney remarked, Buck looked at him skeptically. No one was more of a man then Buck, "I agree. And I'm into girls" Hen remarked. Seriously Hen? 

If this was Hen even thinking the guy was hot than what the hell was Buck? Buck turned around, not knowing what to expect maybe Chris Hemsworth, but- oh shit, Eddie.

"Oh fuck No" Buck said before he could stop himself. Eddie was pulling on a shirt, and Buck could see the scratches from last night on his back and the hickies on His abs. 

Eddie looked up after Hen whistled. "Oh shit" he swore, his mouth open (his mouth open on his knees beneath Buck, begging).

Buck tries not to remember last night. But he can't stop thinking about it. About how good Eddie still looks when his hair is styled and not when it's drenched with sweat and sticking from place to place from Buck tugging on it. 

"Who is he?" Chimney asked Bobby. "Eddie Diaz, new recruit. This is the team, Hen, Chimney, and Buck" fuck you, Bobby, Buck had told Eddie his name was Evan, there wasn't many Buck's out there, Eddie didn't want him to know. 

Eddie greets Hen, Chimney, and Bobby, and brushes past Buck, which he is internally grateful for. But Eddie goes straight for the work out gear. And hell no, Buck won't let himself get hard at work. 

···

Buck gets hard at work within the first hour. He ended up dragging Eddie off to a closet when no one was looking, and now he was the one on his knees, mouth open, and begging. 

Eddie sucked his dick quickly, flicked his tongue just right and they were out of the closet in under 20 minutes. 

They work well together for the rest of the day. 

···

They don't talk about it. They work in the field together like they've been doing it for years, and for every successful case they complete, they get an orgasm. It's really a fair trade off.

Buck knows Eddie has a son, he has since the first time they hooked up and Eddie had to go early to get his son to school, it was the only personal thing Buck knew about Eddie before he joined the station.

Now Buck feels like he knows more than he should. He knows that Eddie isn't technically divorced, he can't have onions without throwing up, and that he has read the entire Percy Jackson series with Christopher. 

And that Eddie absolutely writhes in bed when Buck sucks hickies on to his collarbones. Buck doesn't know why it turns Eddie on so much, he likes being able to manhandle Buck, despite Buck being a whole 2 inches taller and having a large frame then him, Buck lets him.

Buck doesn't feel awkward when he hangs out with Christopher on the same couch that he and Eddie fucked on a few days ago. He watches star wars and all the Harry Potter films with Chris and Eddie, laughing and crushing on Hermione and Draco. 

He knows that he should feel awkward, knowing that Eddie's Hogwarts house it fucking Ravenclaw (who would have thought a first responder wouldn't be a Gryffindor), that Chris is a Hufflepuff. 

Buck is forced to do the test, he gets Gryffindor. Nobody is really surprised. 

···

Buck isn't that surprised to find out he has a uniform kink either, not just for his own uniform but for Eddie's military uniform, he goes over, letting himself in with His key and sees Eddie in it. 

And he promptly sucks Eddie's dick until Eddie is a jumbled mess, half on the bed and being held up by Buck's hands. 

It's really a good time. 

···

Until Shannon comes back to town, apparently she only lives like 45 minutes away, and Buck knew this. Eddie had told him, Buck also knew that she would come back eventually, to see her son or Eddie. But some part of Buck hoped that what they had didn't have to end- the sex. Just sex. 

Buck doesn't know why he feels so angry when Shannon comes in at the toy drive, shouting about how maybe if they talk in public that they won't hook up. 

Buck doesn't know why he storms off, he doesn't know why he feels like punching a wall and like crying all at once. He especially doesn't know why Eddie comes after him instead of Shannon. 

"It was only 3 times," Eddie tells him. Buck doesn't know why it feels like it doesn't matter, that he should've stopped things with Buck, that he should've just told him he wanted to sleep with Shannon instead. 

"Seemed like a lot more than that" Buck can't figure out why it matters, they aren't together, they don't kiss and hold hands. Their friends with benefits, he doesn't fucking understand why this feels like a stab in the back.

"I shouldn't have done it at all" damn straight. But it doesn't matter, they're not together, they aren't dating and Buck shouldn't be this angry or sad, or want to have Eddie hold his hand. 

"It doesn't matter. She's your wife. Legally. You broke more commandments sleeping with me than you would with her" Buck snarled, standing up, he knows he's being dramatic, that he shouldn't care about this. 

Buck is walking out of the fire station, he doesn't grab his phone or his keys, doesn't take off his uniform, just stomps away like a petulant child. Away from Eddie. Away from the pain. 

···

Things are awkward between them for the next week. Buck stills goes with Eddie and Chris to see Santa as he promised but he said it was Christopher, not to see Eddie again after all this. To see him out of the uniform, smiling at his son. Happy. 

No. It's for Chris and saying thank you to the elf when she complimented them on being a cute family, that was for Chris, ao he didn't have to explain the situation clumsily to her and so he could spend more time with Chris. 

That was the only reason, not because of the fact that Buck's heart raced when being referred to as a family by someone. Not that at all. 

···

Abby comes back a month later. She gets his letter and calls him, asking to talk. She looks different in the most obvious way you can tell that time has passed, her hair is down to her shoulders now and blonde. 

Buck isn't thinking of her blonde hair when she kisses him, says she still loves him. They get to her hands under His shirt before Buck pulls away.

"I can't do this" is all he says, he offers no explanation as to why, he barely knows why himself at this point, just that, that being there isn't where he should be. 

He shouldn't be sleeping with Abby when he could be sleeping with Eddie.

He shows up at his door 25 minutes later, Chris is at his mom's, and Eddie answers the door in a sweater and sweatpants, looking tired, but perks up when he sees Buck. 

Buck doesn't know what to say other than the first thing that comes to mind "fuck me" he whispers breathlessly. 

He doesn't know when or how but he's pressed against the door of Eddie's apartment, swapping saliva with Eddie Diaz, ex-army soldier, and father of one, a still married man who loves Percy Jackson. 

And Buck knows this is where he belongs. 

···

Buck and Eddie go back to normal, exchanging handjobs and blowjobs in between saving people at the station, working side by side saving people's lives.

They take care of Chris together, go to see movies together and they karaoke together, they unbanned Bohemian Rhapsody together and then in the span of the same night singlehandedly got it banned again. 

They watched horror films and commented on how homoerotic the second Nightmare on Elm Street was. They rented Bohemian Rhapsody and watched it together crying at the end. 

Buck and Eddie would mainly fuck in Buck's new apartment, where all their sex toys were, they never had those when they were limited to Eddie's and the fire station. 

Now their collection is expanding quite nicely if Buck did say so himself. 

It was like nothing had changed.

···

Until everything did, Maddie had gone missing, Chimney had been stabbed in the gut and they couldn't find Maddie anywhere, Doug had her and Buck could do nothing. 

Except take Chim's phone, in the back of his mind there was Eddie's voice telling him it was stupid, illegal and downright idiotic for him to take the phone. 

Eddie's voice came to him an hour later, not saying those things, not even saying anything. He let Buck sob on his shoulder. For a moment Buck almost forgets everything was going to hell when Eddie wrapped His arms around Buck and squeezed. 

"You're gonna be okay. I swear" Eddie couldn't make promises like that, but it felt true, and it felt like something like everything had shifted. But that didn't matter when Athena came in and got Buck off his ass to help her find Maddie. 

···

3 months it felt like Buck and Eddie were walking on pins and needles, they would sleep together once a week, if that, and they still worked as a team, but like there was a barrier that wasn't there before.

Buck thought it was because he had let himself be vulnerable with Eddie when Maddie disappeared. But it wasn't, that was just when the realized they were being vulnerable, they didn't realize when Buck had told Eddie he was trans, let him sleep with him and see him without a shirt on the first night they met. 

Trusted him, had his back since the start, taking care of Chris. They hadn't realized until Eddie helped him in the hospital that they were so vulnerable, and they both pulled away. 

Buck hated it, he hated feeling like this was his fault if he hadn't cried if Eddie hadn't comforted him if they hadn't made it awkward.

Buck is going to apologize when he arrives at the fire station, but Eddie isn't there. Everyone is rushing around and the alarm is buzzing, Buck suits up as quick as possible. 

"Where are we going, what's going on?" Buck asked, still buckling his suit into place as the fire truck zooms into the street. 

"Apartment fire on Gilderoy and Mayfield" Buck freezes, feeling his stomach fill with dread. He thinks he's gonna throw up. 

His heart feels like someone tore it out of his chest, like when Maddie was gone. He feels terrified and scared. 

"Guys." He whispers quietly, Hen and Chimney glance up, looking concerned, only then Buck realizes he's already crying, voice shaking. 

"That's Eddie's apartment building."


	2. Chapter 2

The fire is burning. That's what fire does but it makes Buck feel like he's swimming through hot lava as he drags a pregnant woman and her wife from the building. 

He needs to get to the 3rd floor. He's only on the second and they haven't got word from anyone yet. 

Buck feels lime the world is moving too quickly but in slow motion all at once, he needs to be quick, there isn't any time but it feels like he can barely move. 

But he has to move. "2nd floor cleared! Up to the 3rd", they have firefighters on the top floor moving down and others going through windows in the middle. 

They have multiple fire stations at the scene of the fire, and Buck isn't thinking as he uses past as many people as he can to get up the stairs.

They collapse underneath his weight with a sickening crack. And Buck holds on to the burning floor, it's heating his gloves as he pulls himself up, ears ringing. 

He's running straight for Eddie's apartment, he knows he should look for others but he needs to see Eddie, he's running and running and bumps into a kid, staggering. 

"Bucky?" The boy asked. Christopher, oh thank God, he's coughing and hurt but he's alive. "Where's your dad Chris, are you okay" Chris hacks out a cough again before pointing toward their apartment. 

"Hit his head." Chris whispered. "I'm okay" Buck nodded, grabbed Christopher by his shoulders and gave him to the firefighters below. 

Some more first responders had climbed up to the 3rd floor and were grabbing people from their bedrooms and lowering them to the others for excavation.

And Buck saw Eddie's apartment door open. He rushed into the apartment and skidded to a halt, Eddie was lying on the floor, his phone his hand and his head bleeding from the corner of it. 

Buck rushed forward, going to go grab Eddie, make sure he was safe when the floor crumbled beneath them.

The pieces of the floor were scattered around the air as they fell, the floor collapsed they fell through the next two floors and into the basement, it wasn't sturdy enough with all the fire. 

Buck knew his knee was sprained, or at least broken. But that didn't matter, he needed to get to Eddie, save his Eddie.

He's crawling towards him when his radio crackles. "Buckley, come in Buckley" Bobby's voice rings over the radio and Buck presses his head against the floor, grabbing at his shoulder for the radio. 

"Buck coming in. On basement level" he radios out. He's grabbing for Eddie's the boiler room they're in isn't dark, it's lit up from the flames about them, shadows dancing on the walls. 

And Buck grabbed Eddie's hand, his arm was broken, maybe his leg or something else, but it seemed like he was alive. 

Buck pressed his cheek against his chest, listening for a heartbeat. Slow but there. Thump. Thump. Thump. 

That was all Buck needed, he tugged Eddie from the debris and near the hole, they came through. 

Hen and Chimney were descending down on ropes. When they spotted Buck and Eddie they rushed down a bit quicker, coming to scoop them up. 

Chimney grabbed at Eddie and lifted him, Hen taking Buck, and Buck felt so tired, he felt limp and weak, but as he descended into unconsciousness he made sure his grip on Eddie's hand was iron tight. 

···

Buck woke up to bright white lights and he immediately groaned, eyes stinging, he shut them and tried to go back to sleep. 

"Maddie, Maddie, Bucky's awake!" A small voice said next to him, Buck finally opened his eyes and looked to his right side, Christopher smiling at him. 

Chris has a small burn mark on the side of his forehead and his arm is in a cast, but he looks happy, so happy it makes Buck smile a bit.

Maddie rushes in not a second later, going straight to her younger brother's side. "Buck, oh thank God," she said softly, kissing his forehead afterward. 

Then Buck realizes with a moment of confusion, that Chris is here, and not with Eddie, and why would Chris be with Buck when Eddie is somewhere in the hospital, right? 

"We- where's Eddie?" Buck croaked out, his voice was hoarse and his throat hurt every time he spoke. 

"Chris can you get me some ice chips- Eddie's in surgery" Maddie looks at him, it ones of those looks that he got as a kid, where Maddie was shielding him from the whole truth, the hard truth that would hurt him.

"Maddie. Why is he in surgery, head wound?" Buck asked, terrified. "No. No. To remove his leg" Buck coughed and gasped out, a leg, a fucking leg? 

"What why?" Buck asked, panic filling him.

"His right leg from the knee down is being removed, when he fell it got cut by something and got it infected. They had to make sure they did it quickly" Maddie told him, pressing her hand to her shoulder and looked at him softly, tears in her eyes. 

"He's okay?" Buck asked shakily. 

"He's gonna be just fine Buck, now drink your ice chips" Maddie takes the cup from a Newly arrived Chris and sits down, and pulls Chris into her lap. 

"Right Christopher, Buck's and your daddy are gonna be just fine right?" Maddie asked him. Chris nodded with a very serious look on his face. 

"Daddy and Bucky are gonna be safe, they saved each other. Right, Bucky?" Buck's heart warmed. 

···

He sees Eddie the next morning. Maddie pushes his wheelchair into Eddie's room, who's lying on the bed, staring at the t.v.

Maddie leaves the room, and it's just him and Eddie. He doesn't know what to say, they are alone sometimes without having sex, but most times they hang out Chris is with them, or Maddie. 

This is different. This is them after. 

"Hey Eddie. You feelin' any better?" Buck asked, he knows he's not being subtle, staring at the stump where Eddie's leg should be, where he should have a fucking leg, that he doesn't have a leg anymore. 

"I'm fine. I lost like 10 pounds" he said, smiling at him. "Haven't been eating much?" Buck asked, oblivious and concerned. "No, they cut off my leg" Eddie cracks an even bigger smile when Buck snorts and bursts out laughing, he doesn't stop and Eddie starts laughing too. 

They're laughing at nothing and everything at the same time, they are both such idiots. 

Buck rolls closer to him, as close to Eddie as he can be in this chair, but it's not close enough. 

"Eddie. I really am sorry about your leg" Buck said softly. The moment of laughter is ruined, but it's replaced by something else, longing and love maybe. 

"It's okay. I'm set up to get a prosthetic in a few months. But I'll be out of the field for a while" he says softly. He looks sad and embarrassed. Buck wants- needs to make him feel better. 

"So who's gonna have my back out there?" Buck smiles cheekily and Eddie looks up at him through his eyelashes. "You really think I'm letting you go out there alone after the shit you pulled last time. Speeding up the stairs, falling through 3 floors and causing emotional turmoil to the man who's in love with you? Good try. You're taking care of me. As punishment" Eddie told him. He doesn't realize what he's said, but Buck does. 

Buck knows what he just said. And he can't breathe. Eddie loves him. Not in a brother way, he's in love with him. 

Eddie looks confused as to why Buck's eyes are filled with tears. And Buck smiles and leans up, elbows pressed into the hospital mattress. 

He presses their noses together rubbing them as Eddie thumbs at his scar, the other hand on the back of his neck. They both move closer until their lips brush each other. 

They push their lips together slowly, carefully, they've kissed a thousand times before, passionate, rough with teeth and more saliva then actually kissing. A clash of mouths. 

But this is different, it's hesitant and careful, waiting to wake up from a dream, but it's not a dream.

They're kissing. They are in love with each other. And everything is gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a thousand times shittier towards the end. Sorry lmao. Follow me on Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr @eliottsevak

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, twitter and instagram @eliottsevak


End file.
